


Espoir

by Ashcat252



Series: Alate [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Menstruation, Period Cramps, Sign Language, Trans Jack Kline, ftm Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: Jack Kline gets his period and feels uncomfortable, but Clark does all he can to help.Also known as the part where Jack hits another big milestone in his transition.
Series: Alate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Espoir

Somehow, no one had asked Jack who he was before coming to California, or what pronouns he used, or if he was a boy or a girl. Jack chalked it up to it being college and everyone already dealing with their own stuff. Not even Clark, his own roommate, had asked.

Whatever the cause, Jack was grateful. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to explain to anyone what it meant to be a trans man.

Because thanks to fate or god or whomever, Jack started his period on the day of his appointment. It wouldn’t postpone anything, Jack would still get his prescription after an evaluation. But the point was, that day was supposed to be a happy one.

That time of the month was one of the worst times of his life. He felt even more like he wasn’t in his own body, like he wasn’t supposed to feel that pain. Even Clark noticed the change in mood.

It was late, nearly 3 am, and Jack was lying awake. He had gotten done with some homework already, which wasn’t much considering the semester had just started. His appointment wasn’t until hours later and still, he couldn’t go to sleep.

Jack was on his back with a heating pad on his abdomen, taking in deep breaths. He thought he was being quiet, but unbeknownst to Jack, Clark was a light sleeper.

”Dude... are you okay?” Clark asked from across the room, his voice gruff from sleep. Jack scrubbed a hand over his face and let out a long sigh. He wasn’t sure yet if it was okay to come out to Clark.

”I’m okay. Sorry for waking you.” Jack’s tone was watery, like he was just a few seconds away from crying. It was ridiculous to say the least. He had to get in control over his emotions, because he could tell Clark wasn’t convinced.

The dark haired boy turned over and turned on his bedside lamp, illuminating the otherwise dark room. Jack was snuggled into the blanket, his already small chest hidden from sight, but he still felt exposed without his binder.

Jack sucked in a deep breath and tried not to panic, but Clark was looking at him, with his eyebrow raised. Jack could tell that Clark wasn’t going to let it go.

”Jack, are we really starting off this relationship with lies?” Clark asked jokingly. Jack couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, one that didn’t get unnoticed by his roommate. Clark smiled at the sound and sat up.

”...Just don’t feel well.” Jack mumbled after awhile.

Clark took that in for a second and then eventually nodded when he could tell Jack was being truthful. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Clark asked, and something unfamiliar swelled in Jack’s chest at the friendly gesture.

Jack considered his options for a few moments. He could say no, preserve some of his dignity, and just suffer in silence. Or he could say yes, accept the help, and maybe get some sleep.

He decided to swallow his pride as he said, “Do you, by chance, have any pain medicine?”

Clark was up in seconds and in his closet, scrounging through a book bag. “I have some ibuprofen. Is that okay? You’re not allergic?”

Jack smiled fondly, amused by Clark’s fretting. “That’s fine, thank you.” Jack said as he sat up and cut off the heating pad. He made sure his nightshirt was loose enough to hide his chest, but still brought the blanket up with him out of habit. Clark didn’t question it as he handed him two pills and a bottle of water from his mini fridge.

Jack took the pills all at once and then chugged the water down. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he actually was until that very moment. He hadn’t been drinking enough water, and he could practically feel his organs thanking him for that one bottle.

”Slow down, Jack.” Clark said through a breathy chuckle. Jack did as he was told and wiped his mouth, laughing at himself for the mess he made.

Jack was already feeling better. And he was sure it had nothing to with the medication because it hadn’t even kicked in yet.

”Was it a headache? ‘Cause I get really bad headaches. That’s why I keep medicine on me.” Clark asked once he plopped himself back on his bed.

Again, Jack found himself considering his options. Clark was a nice, considerate guy. Jack knew he was at least not homophobic because he’d seen Clark’s friends; he had a diverse circle of queer friends.

However, that didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t transphobic. And that thought made Jack scared. Clark was his roommate after all and things could go wrong.

Despite that, Jack found himself going with his heart instead of his gut as he said, “No, it’s just... cramps. Period cramps.” Jack looked down at his fingers then as they balled into his plush duvet. He was scared to look up at Clark’s face.

Jack had lost friends over this. He even lost his own father over this. Why did he think he could tell someone he hardly knew? Jack could feel his chest start to tighten as panic seized up in his lungs. It would have gotten worse, but then Clark finally responded.

”Oh, okay. Well I hope the medicine helps, man.” Clark said as a cool smile played at his lips. Jack looked up at him then, a quizzical expression on his face.

”You’re not... weirded out?” Jack asked in a shy whisper. Clark shook his head.

”Why would I be? There’s nothing wrong with you, Jack.” Clark’s sincerity made Jack’s cheeks turn a bright red. He smiled down at his hands.

Jack laid down and faced Clark, who was getting into bed himself, “Thanks, Clark. That means a lot.” The dark haired boy looked at him then, at Jack’s red cheeks and slightly gaped toothed smile.

Jack never would have guessed it, but the first thought that rang through Clark’s mind was how cute Jack was. He played it off well enough as he gave an exaggerated stretch and yawn.

”You’re welcome.” Clark said in a sing-song tone, then back to his normal range as he asked, “Ready to get some sleep?” Jack nodded sleepily, the pain pills finally starting to dull the cramps. Clark hummed as he cut out the light.

And with that, both boys were finally able to rest.

~*~

Before Jack knew it, his alarm went off for his morning class. He felt like he’d only slept four hours, but the cramps were gone, so that was something.

His English and history class went by in a blur. He was good in those subjects, Jack just didn’t care about them liked he cared about his Introduction to Social Work class. It was his major, after all. Or part of it.

And Jack liked this professor. Rowena Macleod, a fiery redhead with a love for science, feminism, and equal rights. She was kind but didn’t take any shit from any student who forgot they weren’t in high school anymore.

Jack had only been in this university for less than a week, but he could already tell that she would be his favorite.

And while he would have loved to spend another twenty minutes talking to her about the presidential election like he had the day before, Jack had to hurry to his car and make it to his appointment. He would forever be grateful to his Uncle Dean for driving it all the way out there for him.

Traffic was insane, and nearly caused Jack to have a panic attack, but he somehow made it to his appointment on time.

”Dr. Leahy is right in there,” Said the young nurse to a red faced Jack. He was out of breath from running into the building and up a flight of stairs. He gave her a small smile and mumbled his thanks as he walked into the room.

Dr. Leahy hadn’t noticed him at first, seemingly too busy with the paperwork in front of her.

”Uh... Dr. Leahy?” Jack called out, but got no response in return. He didn’t know what to do other than sit there until she turned around, her eyes widening when she finally noticed his presence.

”Sorry about that,” She started as she looked back down at her paperwork for just a second, “Mr. Kline.” She said as she looked back up at him, a bright smile playing at her lips.

Jack could tell something was off about the tone of her voice, but he wouldn’t dare comment on it.

”That’s okay.” Jack said as he played at the ends of his sleeves, a nervous habit he always had. She nodded, and then proceeded to ask him how he was feeling that day. She kept her eyes on his mouth as he answered.

”Just a little crampy from period pains, but I’m feeling better.” He said, and just as he finished, her eyes finally went up to his, a sympathetic smile on her face.

After some small talk, Dr. Leahy began the evaluation. It started with a short physical examination and then a blood test, the needle being the scariest part for Jack, though he knew he’d have to get over that soon. Especially when the end of the appointment came and he was greeted with his first ever testosterone shot.

Jack got it right in the meaty part of his thigh and was delighted to find out that it hardly hurt at all. He let out a chuckle after simply because of how amazed he was that he was even doing this.

”You did great, Jack.” Dr. Leahy said out loud and at the same time, signed. Jack had assumed she was deaf during the appointment, but that had confirmed it for him.

Dr. Leahy walked him out, and just before leaving he turned to her and did the only sign he knew how to do. He brought his dominant hand to his lips and then moved it forward, hand flat, pointed in her direction.

”Thank you,” He said out loud. She beamed at him, like Jack had made her day by someone attempting to talk to her in sign language.

Jack left feeling unbelievably good about himself, a feeling he was not used to. And it only got better when Clark texted him and asked if he wanted to get a bite to eat with him and his friends.

For the first time in he didn’t know how long, Jack felt normal. He promised himself he wouldn’t let himself think otherwise.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! I’m not used to taking things so slow when a ship is involved. I LIKE THE SPICE. But Jack is a wholesome boy and just a little damaged, so bear with me Jack slowly realizes his attraction towards people. Specifically Clark.
> 
> Also, always let me know if I’m not explaining things about his transition correctly. I google as much as I can but it cannot give me each detail. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
